Music Topic
The music topic on the forum is where anyone can post a list of songs that they believe are truly amazing, and that others should check out. Here is a small portion of the current list: (P.S- HEY PEOPLE!!! HOW ABOUT IF EVERYONE MAKES A PLAYLIST NO MORE THAN 20 SONGS AND PUTS ALL OF THE LINKS ON HERE UNDER YOUR NAME? 'KAY? SEE MINE BELOW. ~TOYS) The Scientist Coldplay Mockingbird Eminem You Belong To Me Waiting For The End Linkin Park Check Yes Juliet We the Kings The Moment Yiruma Gives You Hell The All-American Rejects It Ends Tonight The All-American Rejects I Want You To Know Lifehouse River Flows In You Yiruma Fix You Coldplay Somewhere I Belong Linkin Park Secrets One Republic CrushCrushCrush Paramore Everybody Breaks A Glass Lights How To Save A Life The Fray What Are Words Chris Medina Welcome To My Life Simple Plan Jet Lag Simple Paln Where Do I Begin Falling Slowly Heartless The Fray The Scientist Coldplay Mockingbird Eminem Perfect Simple Plan Your Love Is A Lie Simple Plan Bring Me To Life Evanescence Carry You Home James Blunt Whatever It Takes Lifehouse Somebody That I Used To Know Gotye THAT ONE YELLOW SMILEY'S (INCOMPLETE) FAVORITES PLAYLIST Come Together The Beatles Love, love, LOVE this song! Very strange lyrics, but so catchy with an awesome bass line. Charlie Brown Coldplay My newest piano addiction. One of the good songs from their new album. Turning Tables Adele Oh, Adele. She's incredible. Out of all her new songs, this one is my favorite. Meaningful and beautiful. The great piano background doesn't hurt either. Eleanor Rigby (skip to about 35 seconds for the song) The Beatles Short, but heartfelt nonetheless. When you listen to it, and really hear the lyrics, this song is slightly chilling and creepy. Still one of the most famous Beatles songs. Rocket Man Elton John Elton. You are freakin amazing. When You Were Young The Killers I really don't know why I like this. Mostly because at about 4:15 in the video, there's this awesome run in the string section leading into the chorus. Woman John Lennon Nothing to say here. Besides Imagine, this is probably one of John's most famous solo works. Pickin' Up The Pieces Fitz and the Tantrums New band, they have an older sound to them. This song has a flute solo, which is definitely out of the norm. The Devil In The Wishing Well Five for Fighting I first heard FFF when I was about 9, and have loved them ever since. This song really tells a story. Walk Foo Fighters Dave Grohl is awesome. 'Nuff said. All I Ever Wanted The Airborne Toxic Event The Airborne Toxic Event- On my top 5 list of favorite bands. Listen to them, I have a feeling you'll find something you like. Penny Lane The Beatles One of Paul's many, many, masterpieces. Speed Of Sound Coldplay Wonderful song, Chris Martin is so good at lyrics and putting them to the perfect music. Disarm Smashing Pumpkins I just got into this band- other awesome songs include 1979, Perfect, and Tonight, Tonight. Watching The Wheels John Lennon This is the first of John's solo songs (besides Imagine) that I ever heard. Without even listening to the rest, I bought the whole album. That's how great this man is. Talk Coldplay They kind of ripped off another melody, but it's still a great song. Don't You Remember Adele This is one of those "crying all alone at night with your headphones in" songs. Can't Buy Me Love The Beatles I love this song, and the scene in "Hard Day's Night" fits it perfectly. Back In The USSR The Beatles I love the story about this one: It's basically a Beach Boys parody. '' I.Tripped.Over.Reality's playlist (iTunes on shuffle) -'' Jar of Hearts Christina Perri ' ''What I like about this song is ''the music, of course, and the lyrics especially. 'And who do you think you are? Running round leaving scars, Collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart, You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul, so don't come back for me, who do you think you are?'' It's totally relatable, especially for highschoolers at my school. I have an incomplete Apollo x OC songfic on this which I might publish later highlighting exactly what the lyrics mean to me. Love The Way You Lie Part 2 Skylar Grey ft. Eminem Yes, I know this is by Rihanna, but she is the co-writer of the song and she sings it with so much more emotion. And Eminem is a genius rapper anyway. This song is so beautfiul. And so are the lyrics.' Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall Coldplay What can I say? Coldplay FTW. I love this song :) It is so catchy. And who can't relate to it? 'I turn the music u''p, ''I got my records on, I shut the world outside until the lights come on, Maybe the streets alight, Maybe the trees are gone, I feel my heart start beating to my favourite song.' '' Never Gonna Leave This Bed Maroon 5 ''I love Adam Levine! I think he's an amazing singer. And Maroon 5 definitely makes some amazing tunes. Plus, I love the lyrics. 'Take it take it all take all that I have, I'd give it all away just to get you back.' <3 So many people can relate. '' 'Waiting For The End Linkin Park ' ''I hardly think there's anyone who hasn't heard this. I love this song so much, especially the lyrics. I can totally relate. 'Waiting for the end to come, wishing I had strength, to stand, This is not what I had planned, It's out of my control.' Ever felt that way? 'Flying at the speed of light, thoughts were spinning in my head, so many things were left, unsaid, it's hard to let you go.' Ever lost someone without telling them so many important things? 'Oh I know what it takes to move on, I know how it feels to lie, All I want to do is trade this life for something new, holding on to what I haven't got.' <3 'Sitting in an empty room, trying to forget the past, this was never meant, to last, I wish it wasn't so.' I bet many people have felt that way. :') Now I better shut up because I'm going to end up writing down all the lyrics...:P '' 'She Will Be Loved Maroon 5''' I love this song :) I'm sure you've heard it; this is pretty famous. It's the first Maroon 5 song I heard. Ever been in this situation/had this dedicated to you? Makes you feel special, doesn't it? But a little awkward :/ The lyrics are beautiful as usual, as well the music and vocals. This is meaningful. As a side note to anyone who likes the Twilight Saga...doesn't this fit Bella and Jacob perfectly?! Even to the point of 'I don't mind spending everyday, '''Out on your corner in the pouring rain', Look for the girl with the broken smile, Ask her if she wants to stay a while, and she will be loved.' I have another songfic in progress...if I put it up, check it out, you'll see exactly how perfect this song is for New Moon and Eclipse.'' I Wanna Hold Your Hand Across The Universe (Beatles cover) The original song by Beatles is all nice and peppy and I like that too, but I love this. This is slower, the melody is drastically different and it's sung by a female vocalist. Even with the changes, it's awesome. And it is so fun to sing. :) '' 'For The First Time The Script ' I love this song so much :) It is very special to me. The Script is one of my favourite bands. The lyrics for this are awesome too :D It kind of sucks when this is your and a friend's song, but it's awesome nonetheless. 'It Ends Tonight All American Rejects''' I love this song with all my heart. The guitar = awesomeness. The drums = Fun to play (I'm a noob :P). The vocals = really good. The lyrics = Nice. This is my favourite AAR song. ~ This is still incomplete ~